guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aptaleon Griefhaven
Heya. As a courtesy, could you sign in as not to have your IP listed in the or at the very least, place a redirect to this user page in the anon IP userspace. It would help out a lot. Thanks. -Gares 14:18, 1 September 2006 (CDT) oh yes sorry, when i wasn't signing in that was simply due to the fact i had a slight mistake in my username i kept using (a capital letter for Griefhaven i was forgetting). before and after that problem my posts should all be under my name, and all should be attributed to me in the talk page (?) :What is your IP? Add #REDIRECT User:Aptaleon Griefhaven to direct it to your account if anyone clicks on it :) — Skuld 11:38, 11 September 2006 (CDT) K ty --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Blank pages Hey, could you not create blank pages please? A red link will encourage people to follow it and create it, a blue one looks like it has at least something on and may get looked aside. Thanks — Skuld 10:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) i can't add a page by edditing a category tho, i tried. the only thing i could do was create a blue page and tell people on the discussion page. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Still, please do not create blank "dummy" articles with only a category, because this makes it harder to see what articles need to be filled in. It is better to have a red link, as this marks a "wanted page". If you want to help, add a list of all subtypes (red links) to the Skree article, not to the category. -- 10:43, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I see you're on the task. If you want to help even more, you can include the profession icon and the level, like this: :::* 12 Skree Talon ::You can copy the code for example from the Cliffs of Dohjok article. -- 10:52, 25 September 2006 (CDT) cheers all --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :One more tip: For a automatic list, use the * (asterix). -- 10:55, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Small world Isn't it? --Santax 05:57, 25 December 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)